Tom and Jerry: A Bath to Remember
by Dylinda
Summary: A Oneshot for all the peoplen who ship TomXButch. Tom decides to take a relaxing bath, but he soon learns that he'll be speding it with his black cat friend.


Tom and Jerry: A Bath to Remember

It was late at night in the household that belonged to Ginger and Rick. Everyone was asleep in the home, except for a certain blue cat. He was in the bathroom planning to have a relaxing night after a long day of being scolded and chased around. His mouse friend (and pain in the ass) Jerry was fast asleep along with his young nephew in their hole so they wouldn't be bothering him. Spike was sleeping outside as usual with his son protectively under his arm, and so they would also prove to be no threat towards the cat. He personally loved being the last one to go to bed.

He didn't stay up every night, but when he did it usually followed with nights on the town with his feline friends who were mostly alley cats. At one point, he found himself visiting Toodles' place every night but it never went anywhere. Every time she called him over, it was for her own personal benefits like having her nails done or being worshiped by the cat. At first Tom was happy with it, but he grew tired of the same thing in the relationship, so through a long and difficult talk the two agreed on becoming close friends instead of anything else. He gave up swooning, which shocked his friends, but the two became even closer as friends than mates.

He was admiring his face in the mirror, after he brushed his teeth. His owners were knocked out in their rooms, and they always wore earplugs to bed which meant they wouldn't be hearing a thing. Fortunately for him they never got up for anything in the middle of the night which is why he got away with leaving his home every night. He was tired of admiring his face, and turned his attention to the white bathtub next to him. The feline decided on taking a hot, relaxing bath and spoiling himself. He didn't add any bubble soap, but he lit a couple of scented candles that belonged to Ginger and turned the bright bathroom lights off.

Things were looking good for him. The water was at just the right temperature, the air smelled like vanilla, and the lights from the candles gave the bathroom an alluring glow.

"Now all I need is someone to lead me down a path of rose petals, and I'll really be set."He chuckled to himself. "Yeah like that'll ever happen."

It was time for him to get extremely comfortable. Now whenever he let his owner, Ginger, give him a bath he always had his fur on. What the woman didn't know was that he was able to take it off like a onesie. It helped with not getting excess water in it that he always struggled to shake out. It would puff up when he did, and it annoyed the cat to no end. He still remembered that time when Jerry and Spike put fur removal in his bath, it was possibly the most embarrassing day of his life. **(A/N: It's a bit of a mix from the show, and Tales)**

He laid his fur neatly on the toilet lid, and was left in a pair of furry boxer shorts and a white undershirt that hung loosely on his body. He pulled the shirt off, but before letting his boxers shorts hit the green tiles, he admired his slender body in the long mirror hanging on the bathroom door. He taught himself how to shave, so his body wasn't riddled in stubble or bumps. It was smooth, and gave off a peachy tone. He flexed his arms, and admired the muscles he obtained through chasing that mouse everyday. He was truly satisfied with how fit he looked. He let the boxers fall from his waist shed his boxers, then admired the way his rounded hips curved into his slender thighs. He also gained a bit a of a bubble butt through the years. He purred.  
"Who's that handsome cat? It's definitely me." he winked at himself.  
"You got that right."  
He nearly jumped into the mirror when he heard the mysterious voice. He snatched his fur and covered up. In the tub lying comfortably in the bath he drew was his longtime friend, Butch.

His black fur was lazily discarded on the bathroom floor as well as his furry underwear. He didn't appear to own an undershirt. He teased the blue cat with a whistle.  
"Ur...What the hell are you doing here?" Tom asked. "And why are you in my bath?" The black cat smirked. The blush on Tom made it even better.  
"Well I was in the backyard, and I thought I would visit my best friend ole Tom." He looked him up and down. "I never thought I'd be seeing this much of you before." The flustered cat crouched to hide his body, but Butch was still able to see his bubble butt in the reflection of the mirror. He tried to hide it with his tail.

"G...ge...get out man!" He stuttered. "I'm naked!"  
"Dude c'mon we're both guys here_, _besides I'm already in the tub and it feels so nice." He purred softly. Tom sighed in defeat. He wasn't about to try to throw him out, and he knew Butch wasn't going to give up easily.  
"Okay, fine." He was frowned. His face was pinker than Gingers pants. "But no funny business."  
"Tom I swear to you there'll be no funny business coming from me." The blue cat rolled his eyes.

He put his fur on the toilet lid neatly again, and invited himself into his long awaited bath. Butch covered his eyes, respecting his wishes until he was completely in. Once Tom was submerged, the blue cat let out a long pur. He leaned back and rested his head on the wall.  
"Yep...you sure do know how to run a bath." Butch said. "I may have to come here more often at night."  
"Yeah right." Tom rested his arm on the edge of the tub. "So what brings you to my bath Butch? I know you didn't just come over here to tease me."  
"Well I was actually coming to see if we could chill and watch a movie...I guess in a way I saw one eh." He winked. Tom flicked the water at him. The deep blush still lingering on his face.  
"Man...I wish you hadn't snuck in on me like that." He said. "This is the only time where I get a shred of privacy in this house."  
"Is that why you stay up so late?" He raised an eyebrow. "Man I thought it was cause you were a night owl like the rest of us." He gave Butch a very devilish grin.  
"Well that's part of the reason."  
"I knew it." Butch chuckled.

"Man...you remember those nights when we were kit's and we would trick people into giving us their food." Tom giggled.  
"How could I forget, and that one lady who lost her wig in the wind when she tried to chase us away."  
"Oh man, I think it got stuck in a tree after that!" They bursted out laughing. Butch wiped a tear away. "Those were the times. Hey speaking of wigs and women, how are you and Toodles doin?"  
"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah...is it true that you two are just friends now?" Tom nodded.  
"Yup, we are just friends. She told me she wasn't interested, and I wasn't gonna force her into something she didn't like." He said. "Plus I was getting tired of the same thing over and over again."  
"Man...you make it sound like a rejection." Butch said. Tom splashed the cat a bit.  
"I don't get rejected, besides she kept giving me mixed signals when we were together. I got tired of it, so we agreed that our friendship would be fine with both of us."  
"Man...that's rough." Butch said. "I guess now we have no reason to fight over her eh…" Something wasn't right.

Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah man...she's all yours." He shook his head. Butch sighed.  
"Nah, to tell you the truth I wasn't really into her like that." Tom's ears twitched.  
"Wait What?!" The blue cat was shocked. "Then why did you sabotage my attempts with yours?" He was quiet for a bit.  
"Cuz its fun to mess with ya." He grinned. Tom sunk into the relaxing bath, growling.

"You really suck you know…I should've kicked you out of the tub when I had the chance."

The black feline chuckled weakly. Something still wasn't right. It was like something had changed in Butch, and Tom noticed it.  
"Sorry man…" The black cat said. He wasn't so cheeky anymore. "For intruding that is, and for messing with you." The blue cat was surprised at his response. He thought that he would pull out some witty excuse or tease him. Instead, he looked somber.  
"Hey it's no trouble, I wasn't being serious." He played with his fingers. "To tell you the truth it's actually kinda nice having someone to talk to. When I wasn't at Toddles' I spent hours alone at this time of night, so it's a nice change." Butch looked like he was deep in his thoughts. "Hey...are you okay?" He shook his head shyly.

"I still didn't mean to barge in on your bath." He said quietly. "I just...really needed someone to talk to." The black feline brought his knees up to his chest and sighed.  
"Hey...what's with the sudden change? I've never seen you look so down Butch." He didn't answer. Instead he sighed.  
"Do you ever feel like...the stories you've told about yourself are nothing but lies to please others?"

The mood was still. The candles twinkled and the sweet smell of vanilla danced in the bathroom air, The bath was still nice and hot, and yet Butch was sad. It was a first for Tom. He always knew the feline to be optimistic about things that went on around him. He never saw how vulnerable he really was. It looked like something inside of the cat had been bothering him for a long time, so Tom finally responded.

"Sometimes, I just question the things that I do. I'm a house cat who used to be on the streets with a bunch of friends like you, and now I belong to two people and my job is to catch a mouse who I don't even hate. I may mess with him, and his nephew but it's not out of anger or distaste, and yet it seems like every good thing I do ends up pushing me back five paces. Then I learned that I don't need to be any of that. I can just be me, whether people like it or not. I mean I was convinced that I was in love with Toodles, but it wasn't true. It was the ideal person in her that I was looking for, but it never amounted to anything. If my life was a lie then I guess I would end it by telling the truth."

A tear fell from Butch, and Tom wiped it away. He clasped Butches hands. "Butch...your life is your own, and it is up to you to decide what you do with it. You're in charge of how you live it, but not when you stop living it." The black cat still looked sad. "You tell your own story, so don't worry about the negative people who review…because they can't take what you have away from you."  
"But what if I'm not happy with the life I've been living? Let's face it, I'm just a dirty alley cat who will never get the home he's always wanted, and who constantly hits on girls to make up for the men I can't have!"

Now a blush was formed on Butch's face, replacing the one that was originally on Toms. He covered his mouth. Tom grinned.  
"Uh...I mean...the women I can't…"  
"Now I see what this is about!" Tom yelled out triumphantly laughing. "I knew you were gay." Butch crossed his arms. The tears stopped.  
"Ughhh That's not the point you jerk…" He sniffled.  
"So that's why you weren't into Toodles?" Butch became frustrated, and splashed the water at Tom.  
"Man you really are annoying." Tom was still laughing.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." He wiped a tear from his eye. "But Butch…it's no wonder why you were so upset. You're gay trying to live a straight man's life. Butch shrunk in the water.

"I didn't know how else to live." He murmured under the water. "I mean…It's been a long time since I found out but I never wanted to do anything with a guy because it looked gross."  
"How long was it?" Tom asked. He was embarrassed to say.  
"Since…we were…kids." Tom snorted, and another fit of laughing began.

"It's not funny man!"

"Yeah it is!" He regained his composure. "Look Butch. You thought it was gross because we were both kids. I mean…I knew I was bisexual after watching those two guys fuck that one time. At first I thought it looked a little weird, but as I got older…It was hot!"

"Wait…so you like guys too?" Butch asked. "How come I never knew?"

"I told you when we were out on the town. Remember…we were drinking and I told you I would love to be in a threesome with two men."

"Oh yeah…Well…I guess it isn't so bad then. Being Gay and everything. I just don't know what to do with it." Tom shook his head.

"Well…I'm revoking your promise to show you exactly how great it feels."

The feline got closer to the black cat until their faces were nearly touching.  
"Wait I…" His words were cut short by the kiss planted on his lips. He felt different when Tom kissed him. It was the same as kissing girl, but he felt like he finally told the truth kissing Tom. They parted. The black cat was in utter shock.

"You over dramatic goofball!" Tom said. For once, he was blushing instead. "Wait so, that's what it feels like?" In his peripheral vision, he saw Butch's penis erecting. The blue cat smirked and kissed him again. "Judging by how your dick is responding…yes."  
"Wait are we…" Tom rested a finger on Butch's lips. Their hearts were raced with excitement.  
"Shh...I know exactly what you need…"

He had Butch's hand, and guided it down his muscular chest. Butch's mouth was as dry as sandpaper. He didn't know if he was ready for this type of excitement, and yet he was. He touched something solid.  
"Uhh...T...Tom...i...is t-that you're…" The cat had never seen him so flustered before.  
"Just relax...we're both men in here."

Butch slowly wrapped his hand on it. Tom leaned back, and spread his legs to give him some room. He saw the hungriness in Butch's eyes. He moved it up and down, and Tom squeezed his eyes shut, and imagined the black cat in the sexiest positions. The head of Tom's erect penis rose from the surface as Butch jerked it. Butch licked the head, and sent shock waves through the feline. He kept licking the pink glands.

"You taste so good…" Butch breathed. Tom had been approaching his climax.

"You're…su-suprisingly good at this…we need to switch, I've got more to show you." He breathed.  
"I...no...I'm not sure if…I."

"Trust me…you'll feel like a million bucks…" Tom stopped the cat from going any further. Any more and he would've broken the edge of the tub from his grip. He kissed Butch again, and had him turn around. Tom's penis throbbed looking at the smooth, and round cheeks the black cat possessed. Butch raised his tail, big mistake.

He massaged the thick cheeks the male carried. He gave them a firm squeeze that made Butch purr like a motorcycle at dusk. He wanted to save the best for last.  
"If you think that feels good...wait till you feel this…" Tom bent, and introduced his pink tongue to Butch's rose hole. He could feel him quivering.  
"W...woah...thi...this is…" He lapped at it, spit in it and admired it. "Oh my god…" He grasped his penis.  
"For a Top you make a great bottom."  
"Top, Bottom?" He pet Butch's head.  
"It'll make sense shortly."

He finished lapping at his sweet spot, but Butch was still jerking off. He loved the feeling of having bare ass in the open, just waiting to be harassed. Tom reached behind the cabinet, and pulled out a small bottle with transparent liquid.  
"Wha…"  
"You'll see…" He dabbed a bit of it on his smooth white finger and inserted it into the gates of hell very slowly. He threw his head back, and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Man...It's a good thing I had that Lube, your as tight as a corset." Tom said. He pulled his finger out some, and played around the anus. "Just let yourself relax, it feels so much better when you loosen up."

The more his finger ventured into Butch, the more the black cat liked it and loosened his grip. He had never felt so good before. His tail was dancing in the air as Tom played in his butt. He stuck another finger in.  
"Don't stop…" He moaned out. "Please…don't stop…" Once it felt like the man was nice and loose it was time to wrap things up.  
"I think it's time we wrap this up." Tom dabbed the lube onto his erect, 5 inch, peachy penis and massaged it until the member was completely covered, and slippery. "Brace yourself, this might pinch a bit...but you'll get used to it." His mushroom head met the entrance, and was invited inside within seconds. Butch winced with ecstacy.  
"Don't stop…It feels so great!" He humped steadily, and passionately. Each one made small waves in the bath. He grabbed his hips firmly, and increased his pace.  
"Say my name…!" Tom breathed. "  
"T...Tom…give it to me Tommy…" Tom sped up, but only slightly so water wouldn't splash out of the bath. He couldn't resist massaging his throbbing penis any longer.

Tom quickly pulled out, and shot a line of cum onto Butch's wet, muscular back.  
"Oh my god!" Tom screamed, it was possibly the best climax he ever had. He turned Butch around forcefully, and finished him off. He jerked the black cat until he ejaculated into his face. at almost the same exact time. They rested on each other like mates.

"So did I help you with your problem?" He asked Butch, and kissed him.  
"I'm not sure yet…We'll have to see sometime next Friday." He exited the bath, and grabbed his things. Tom unplugged the bath, and exited the tub. Butch dressed into his black fur, and before leaving the bathroom through the window above the tub, he kissed Tom goodbye.  
"Maybe next time you'll bottom for me."

"Now your getting it." He left, and Tom cleaned up before leaving the bathroom. He snuggled into his bed. The rest of his night was filled with nothing but sweet dreams from his bath.

* * *

_This is actually my first Tom and Jerry fic, but it felt nice. Like I said, I like doing Gay shippings so if you're offended in any way you do not have to read it. I do not own Tom and Jerry at all. Thank you for reading._


End file.
